


cupid's boxers

by cheetolisterine



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, theres scooby doo slander proceed with caution, victors like 33
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheetolisterine/pseuds/cheetolisterine
Summary: chris takes care of victor's underwhelming love life





	cupid's boxers

**Author's Note:**

> if u wanna talk to me im on tumblr @green-dog

The door closes with a soft thud. Yuuri sets his keys on the counter and goes in the kitchen to put the groceries away. Potya is by his feet immediately, nudging his calves. He opens a can of food for her, fills her water bowl, and takes out the watering can from under the sink and fills it with water as well. To the sound of Potya purring he’s going to water the basil perched on the windowsill, and the ficus trees next to the balcony door. 

It’s a nice day out, the sky is clear. There was a blizzard last night, and today everything seems to be frozen. St. Petersburg is pretty like this. It’s as if the city was meant to look this way, covered in snow that’s now gleaming under the sun. Yuuri is enjoying this new view. It’s been almost a month since he moved in, almost a year since he started working in St. Petersburg. He’s still looking out the window when he notices something on the balcony. 

A pair of Scooby Doo boxers, precariously hanging from the railing.

 

“Chris, don’t go on the balcony,” Victor says while still holding the laundry he was about to fold. 

“Come on, Makkachin! Come on, little girl, don’t chew your dad’s shameful past, your uncle has to take pictures first,” Chris says while holding the pair of Scooby Doo boxers his friend bought because “they reminded him of his childhood when he collected all the magazines”.

Victor is taking the laundry to his bedroom and Makkachin is the only one who follows him outside on the balcony. It’s freezing cold outside, but St. Petersburg has to be in the background of the picture. 

But his niece jumps on him, and he lets go of them so he could balance himself on the railing. Too bad, they landed on the other balcony, Victor’s neighbor’s balcony. Before he could think of something, Victor is back from the bedroom. He comes beside him the next second and they both stare at the boxers, and the neighbor’s cat coming to paw on the balcony glass door. 

“Chris.”

“Could we go inside? I’ll assess the situation better when I’m not freezing to death.”

“It’s what you deserve.”

 

Once they’re inside, Victor sits down, brings his hands together on the table, inhales.

“You know, we could just go ask for them. That’s literally not a problem. Or let a bird steal that abomination and fly away with it as far away from me as possible.” Chris sits down next to him.

“I’ve been trying to make a good impression since Yuuri moved in a month ago.”

“Oh.” Chris leaned in. “Yuuri.”

Victor stares at him. “Please don’t say his name like that. He’s a pianist. Lilia introduced us; he’s actually the one who composed most of Yuri’s program music. And you threw my boxers on his balcony.”

“It’s not that bad. Have you talked to him until now?” 

“He stops by the rink sometimes. We talk about skating, Russian food, this and that. And the culture shock he experiences here almost every single day. He’s hilarious when he starts talking about the driving here. I thought we’d talk more now that he’s my neighbor, but he’s been busy with this orchestra concert,” Victor explains while playing with his fingers.

“He has the patience to listen to you talk about skating? He definitely wants to hit that,” Chris says as he lifts one eyebrow. 

Victor pinches his side. “Stop it.”

“His cat is cute. I miss Baby.”

“The cat is Yuri’s, he’s taking care of her until he’s back from visiting his best friend.” Victor is leaning forward to rest his forehead on his hands. 

“Wait. Yuri Plisetsky, the kid you’re coaching, left the love of his life in the care of your neighbor.”

“He’s 20.” The sound came out a bit muffled so he lifted his head. “And yeah, they get along really well, Yuuri’s like an older brother to him.”

They hear the soft sound of a door being unlocked. 

“Alright, I’m gonna brush my teeth and wash my face.” Victor sits up and heads to the bathroom. 

“Or we could go now to get it done as soon as possible. I want to meet Yuuri.” 

“That would be weird, it’s as if we were waiting for him to get home.” Victor shouts from the bathroom. 

“I could go alone. Seduce your neighbor into forgetting about the boxers. I was the one who threw them on the guy’s balcony anyway,” Chris says while walking to the bathroom as well. He leans against the doorway, watching Victor wash off the cleanser. “I go there and tell him ‘Hey, Yuuri, I’m Chris, your hotter neighbor. But you can call me whatever you want.’ “ 

“The temporary neighbor.”

“Don’t be jealous, Victor. I just came to visit you, taking your man wasn’t planned.”

Victor rolls his eyes. “Oh no, what am I going to do.” He pats his face dry with a towel and takes a cotton pad. 

“Am I underdressed?” Chris asked while looking down at himself.

“We are just going next door.”

“Sweetie, you just did your fucking skin care routine to go talk to him.” 

After a few minutes Victor is ready, slips on his shoes and they go next door. 

 

Yuuri was just about to open the balcony door but he hears a knock. Potya is still eating, so he goes to answer the door without worrying she’s going to be curious and run away.  
When he opens the door he sees Victor, his new neighbor. Victor Nikiforov, Yura’s coach. If he’s not wrong, beside him is Christophe, a really good friend of his. He’s the first one to talk; Victor is still looking at him when Christophe opens his mouth.

“Hey, I’m Chris, Victor’s friend. Could we talk with you for a second?” 

Yuuri shakes his hand and invites them to talk in the apartment that’s much warmer than the hallway. All three sit down on the kitchen island chairs, Potya comes to him and jumps on his lap. Once again, Chris talks first.

“Yuuri, we are extremely sorry for this unannounced visit.”

“Don’t worry about that, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you. It’s going to sound weird because we just met but I love your skating.” Yuuri says while gently petting Potya’s head.  
“You’ve seen me skate?” Chris sounds genuinely surprised. Yuuri nods and smiles slightly. “Yuuri, believe me, wait until you hear the reason we are here, that’s weird.” At that Victor turns his head towards Chris.

Yuuri glances at them both. They’re looking at each other. 

“Did something bad happen?”

“Yuuri, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but there’s a pair of boxers on your balcony. Those are mine. Thrown by Chris.” Victor finally says.

“Aw man, when I thought it was a gift from Santa.”

Chris snorts, and Victor is smiling too but is still trying to apologize. 

“Don’t worry about it. But would you mind getting them yourself? You know Potya doesn’t want to be disturbed.” 

Victor stands up and goes to the balcony while Chris holds his hand to Potya’s face, letting her sniff.

“He freaked out a little bit about them,” Chris says to Yuuri.

“I can still hear you,” Victor yells from the balcony.

“Is that Scooby Doo on them?” Yuuri asks now that he’s back.

“Oh yeah, he told me he used to collect all the magazines when he was a kid,” Chris says while softly scratching under Potya’s chin. Victor comes to pinch his side. 

“I did too, they came with that metal car where you put the cards. I used to make castles with them. I took it with me everywhere I went to. My sister was sick of them.” 

“Oh god, you two are the biggest nerds I know. For how long have you been neighbors? Weeks? How was a Scooby Doo marathon not scheduled?” 

“A Scooby Doo marathon sounds so good though.” Yuuri says and Chris turns to him and stares in disbelief.

“Holy shit.” 

“Chris, are you really the right person to judge? You had a Sailor Moon obsession when you were a kid.”

“Which is a decent obsession, not Scoobert Doo who’s indulging in the letter ‘r’, Rictor.” 

“You take that back.” It’s Yuuri’s turn to snort as Victor tries to pinch Chris again.

“Yuuri, would you want to come have dinner with us?” Victor stares at Yuuri again, smiling. 

“That’d be great.” Yuuri tells him, smiling as well.

“So what are you cooking for us, chef?” Chris asks as he’s scratching Potya behind her ear. He’s looking at them with an odd smile on his face.

“Are you saying you don’t want to help?”

“I’m saying my friend cooks the best food in the world and I want to let him show his many culinary talents.”

“Aha.”

“Actually, if you don’t mind, I’d like to help. The only thing is I can’t immediately, I have some emails to check,” Yuuri says.

“That’s not a problem, I have to go do some grocery shopping anyway. So what do you guys want to eat?”

“Carbs. Do your worst.” Chris answers.

“Do you know how to make pirozhki? Can you teach me?” Yuuri follows.

“Of course. Pirozhki it is. Chris, let’s go get some stuff.”

“Or I could stay here with the best company I could have.”

“Chris.” Victor crosses his arms and waits for Chris to stand up.

“See, Yuuri. How mean he is to me.”

Yuuri walks to the door as well and closes it after them. He leans against it, holding Potya to his chest and thinking of Victor Nikiforov’s warm eyes. He takes deep breaths, the purring grounding him, as he’s thinking about the way Victor’s face looks whenever he smiles.

 

Victor’s hands are shaking. He is definitely shaking. 

“Victor, just grab the mushrooms and put them in the cart.” Chris says while checking their list. 

“Chris, I’m just so happy after I saw him, I don’t know what to do with myself. What if he’s not interested?” Victor says while frowning at the mushrooms.

“Victor, put the damn mushrooms in the cart. Look, I know you never experienced this kind of feelings before but you can’t spiral in a grocery store. Besides, you should just look at yourselves when you stare at each other, it’s like I was in the room with my parents.” Chris pushes the cart away from the vegetables and grabs Victor by the arm, walking with him to the meat section. 

“I’m impressed, he’s really nice, handsome too. Knowing your taste in men, Yuuri is so different it feels like I got whiplash.”

“My taste in men isn’t bad.”

“You dated a hockey player.”

“Maxim wasn’t that bad, a bit childish though.”

“He called you ‘bro’ while you two were having sex.”

“He accidentally called me ‘bro’.”

 

“The real question is would Makkachin accept Yuuri as her new dad?” 

“Makkachin loves him. The first time we met Makkachin was with me and she just jumped on him. He wasn’t even bothered that a stranger’s dog made him fall on his back, he was laughing and petting her.”

“Damn.”

“Yeah.”

After they pick some more things and pay, Victor drives them home. 

 

Makkachin waits by the door, ready for her walk. Victor puts her leash on and goes out, leaving Chris behind to unpack the groceries. They come back after some time, Chris made tea while they were away. He is about to rinse the mushrooms when he hears Yuuri at the door. 

 

“Alright, now we are going to let the dough rise for like an hour.” Victor says while he dusts off the flour from his palms. 

“So what now? I didn’t put this apron on for nothing.” Chris sits on a chair, looking at something on his phone. Yuuri is sitting on the chair next to him, scratching Makkachin who put her head on his lap. 

“We’re making the filling. So we’re making beef and onion pirozhki and mushroom pirozhki, we need to dice a large onion, the hard boiled eggs, dill, the mushrooms, and 6 scallions.”

“You are aware that I’ll lose blood, right?” 

“You could fry the things I said after Yuuri and I cut them.”

“There’s onion in there and I always burn it somehow and I don’t wanna ruin them for Yuuri and I. Just give me the smallest knife you have.” Chris says and he stands up, going past Victor to search for a knife. 

“You don’t wanna ruin them only for us? That’s cold, Chris.” Yuuri goes to the bathroom to wash his hands. 

“Yeah, if I could I’d just feed Victor coal. He’ll love the crunch.” Victor is there to grab Chris by the back of his neck. Chris was too slow to slap his hand away.

 

Victor melts butter in a skillet. Yuuri comes with the mushrooms and scallions. He gets them off the cutting board gently; Victor is beside him, mixing them in the skillet, making more space. Both of them watch the skillet for a moment, without saying a word.

“Why do you want to learn how to make them?” Victor asks as he’s staring down at Yuuri, into his warm brown eyes. He’s feeling lightheaded, they’re standing close and he can smell Yuuri’s cologne. 

“I know Yura misses his grandfather, I wish I could make him feel better. But you are there for him, so I guess it’s not that bad.” 

“I do care about him a lot.” Victor says while mixing the mushrooms.

“I know. He talks about you a lot. But you don’t know this from me.” Yuuri smiles.

“He does?” Victor asks while staring at Yuuri’s smile getting bigger.

“Yeah, he told me you are very kind to him, even though he acted like a brat before. And I do believe what he says.” Yuuri’s staring up at him, his expression soft, so open. It would be so easy to lean forward, to press their foreheads together. 

“My boxers were on your balcony.” Yuuri laughs at that and puts his palm on his chest, gently pushing him away.

“Don’t worry about them, Makkachin. They’re probably sharing Scoobert Doobert Doo conspiracy theories, while I’m working so hard chopping this dill.” Makkachin has her front paws perched on a stool and she’s wagging her tail at Chris.

 

Yuuri and Chris finish chopping up the ingredients. Victor is done with the fillings. Makkachin gets a treat for being great. There was some instances where Victor put his hand on Yuuri’s lower back, but that was just to get to the ingredients better. Chris shook his head disapprovingly at him every time. 

 

The last batch of pirozhki was in the oven. Yuuri is sitting on the couch with Makkachin in his lap. He finished doing the dishes and now he looks at Chris coming towards him with a plate of pirozhki. 

“We should watch something,” Chris says while sitting down next to Yuuri.

“Hey, Yuuri. How about a Scooby Doo movie?” Victor asks. He’s by the oven, checking the food. He looks smug when Chris turns to him.

“That sounds great, you choose,” Yuuri says, grinning as well.

“Are we really doing this? Guys?” Chris stared at them in disbelief. That’s his destiny now. 

 

 

His phone is ringing at 6:09 am, Switzerland local time. 

“Nikiforov, it’s 6 in the morning here,” Chris says.

“Good morning! Do you remember Yuuri?” Victor says cheerfully.

“I was there two weeks ago. I have his phone number. We text each other.” Chris is getting more confused by the second. 

“I might’ve fallen on Yuuri’s bed.”

“How?”

“He pushed me.”

“Don’t tell me you guys-“

“Yeah.”

“Nikiforov, you dog. What are you even doing right now, aren’t you with him?”

“I came to feed Makkachin.”

“You just did the walk of shame in front of your daughter, you nasty man.”

“He’s amazing,” Victor sighs. 

“Nice. Wait. Doesn’t that make me some sort of Cupid? He shoots his boring arrows, I throw boxers on balconies.”

“I’m hanging up.” 

“You know I’m right, you owe me this one. I knew I was a god.”


End file.
